1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna and an electronic apparatus including the antenna.
2. Related Art
To incorporate a GPS (global positioning system) receiver in a compact enclosure, such as a wristwatch, an antenna used in the receiver is also required to be minimized in terms of volume. Products from manufacturers therefore each employ a ground plane antenna, which uses a circuit substrate as ground (GND). In a case where a ground plane antenna is employed, however, when a wristwatch is worn around an arm, for example, the arm absorbs electric waves so that the sensitivity of the antenna tends to lower as compared with a state in which the wristwatch is not worn around an arm. To avoid the situation described above, an approach for substantially enlarging GND is employed as follows: An electrically conductive member having a flat surface section and a holding section holds the circuit substrate is used to hold the circuit substrate (United States Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0181873).
The holding member in the United States Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0181873 is, however, so attached as to surround not only the circuit substrate but also members around the circuit substrate. The holding member cannot therefore be structurally employed in some cases.